mugen souls:gaim
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: when tamashii 'soul' souto ends up in the world of mugen souls he must help Chou-Chou take over the seven realms while beating the local heroes into shape along the way for tarnishing the hero name. as kamen rider gaim! "this is our stage now!"


Mugen souls: kamen rider gaim

summary: when tamashii 'soul' souto ends up in the world of mugen souls he must help Chou-Chou take over the seven realms while beating the local heroes into shape along the way for tarnishing the hero name. as kamen rider gaim! "this is our stage now!"

chapter one enter gaim!

Tamashii souto was an ordinary teen but that's what people who only knew him in passing knew. He was an dark blue haired male with amber-emerald eyes dressed in a red open jacket over a black shirt and red scrub pants. He was a huge fan of the kamen rider gaim series. He owned the dx sengoku driver, orange, strawberry and pine apple lockseeds and the lock vehicle the sakura hurricane. He also owned the genesis driver and lemon energy lockseed. He was currently looking up new lockseeds while waiting for his watermelon lockseed to arrive. he was able to find that there was no apple lockseeds nor lime yet. The apple was obvious as the lockseeds seemed to take the story of Adam and eve seriously in that the apple was a forbidden fruit. He sighed as he wanted to see if the lime lockseed could be used with lemon energy to create a different version of jinba arms. he heard the doorbell ring and walked to his front door. He opened it to see the mailman hold out a package. What made soul on edge was the fact the guy kept his hat's bill over his face and the obvious scruffs on the uniform. Soul signed for the package and the mailman left. Closing his door soul gathered his current gaim merchandise and opened the package. Inside was the watermelon lockseed as ordered but added was the mouso saber and the sonic arrow that was the weapons for the drivers and an extra lockseed slot for the genesis driver. Soul was confused and pulled out the drivers and the new merchandise to find a card underneath the stuff at the bottom of the box. Pulling it out soul took a look and suddenly was blinded by a light that shined from the card itself before he could make out any details. When the light faded soul cautiously opened his eyes and found himself on what seemed to be a town on top of a spaceship that for some reason looked familiar. It looked like there was a battle as there was a pink haired girl dressed in a red and white dress and a green haired girl in blue with was that a black angle wing and white angel wing growing from her back? That immediately told soul where he was. He was on g-castle the space ship owned by the protagonist of mugen souls Chou-Chou the pink haired girl with the ability to turn any living thing into her servants with cuteness. that must mean soul himself was at the start f the game just after the demon lord's ship was defeated. He felt himself start to panic as he realized he was in a world not his own. He vowed to track down the mail man that was at his door and give the guy a piece of his mind for this. That is if he ever managed to get back to his world. He jumped into the warp ryuto a fellow blue haired male in an orange jacket and white shirt with blue pants created for the trio to go through. The four appeared at a field with the self proclaimed god of the universe was enjoying the sights the 'angel' and peon was surprised at soul's appearance. "what where did you come from" asked ryuto. "another dimension all I know is that some card brought me onto your ship and I don't have a way back yet. Im tamashii souto but friends call me soul" said soul while Chou-Chou finally noticed that there was an extra. Soul led the way to the nearby town and what he saw ticked him off. There was a red haired male in armor destroying vases and searching homes but what really made soul mad was that the guy was parading a blonde woman in a green and white bikini to her embarrassment. "oi!" roared soul. The red haired 'hero' froze at the sound of a majorly mad male. "who are you to tell soul skyheart the hero of this world 'oi'" asked the hero. "tamashii souto and your are no hero! Look around all those shards from the vases could hurt someone, and you were stealing from these people while parading the princess in such a way that makes me sick. A true hero protects those that can't defend themselves and makes sure that the world is protected from any threats right now you are no hero!" said soul with a glare. He pulled out his sengoku driver and placed it at his waist causing it to generate a yellow belt around him that held the driver in place. Pulling out the orange lockseed as the gaim indicator flashed onto the driver soul declared" now let me show you what a true hero is!"

he unlocked the lockseed with the push of a button. -orange- was heard as the orange decoration flashed. Placing it in the slot of the driver soul pushed the lock closed. -lock on- was heard as Japanese war drums started to sound. "henshin" said soul pressing the cutting edge down on the lock seed revealing the inner decoration that looked like the inside of an orange while from a portal came the metal sphere that was to form the armor. -seiya! Orange arms hanamichi on stage!- was heard as the orange landed on soul and in a flash of energy a blue quilted leather bodysuit with yellow designs covered soul while his head was covered by the helmet on the indicator. The orange sparked and split into four pieces that folded onto his torso forming samurai like armor while his now samurai themed helmet was shown as what looked like juice flew off his body as the armor locked into place. His visor flashed looking like a orange slice as the dai daimaru appeared in his hand as he drew the mouso saber from his belt. the dai daimaru looked like a scrimtar based of an orange slice. "now then let me show you what a kamen rider can do so called 'hero'!" said gaim with a clear anger heard in his voice. The gathered took a step back in surprise at soul's transformation while Chou – Chou stared at him starry eyed. "this is my stage and you are going to see why in my world kamen riders are called heroes!" said soul/gaim pointing his swords at the guy that in his mind was a disgrace to the title hero.

The wheel of fate has changed with the arrival of tamashii souto and will he ever get back to his world after helping Chou-Chou with her dream of taking over all seven worlds in her universe. Find out next time in battle of the two souls! Gaim's battle to protect the world!

(end chapter)

an/ well guys I got another story idea and as you can tell soul skyheart is going to be really bashed by my soul. This is the actual reason I decided to write this story. The disgrace the title hero has been brought by skyheart has really gotten my blood boiling and as im dutch Irish you can tell that my temper at this is going to be feared. I was watching the walktrough by aginoevolution when I saw this guy. And man have I gotten ticked. By the way part 12 of the walktrough is missing. I have no clue what happened but right now I will have to watch the part I missed in another walktrough and get what I missed from there. You know me gang when I get ticked head for the hills and prepair for major pervert bashing. And as there are two soul's here I am going to call the disgrace of a hero sir skyheart to make sure there is no confusion on which soul is talking. anyway read and review guys and tell me what you think. And yes if there turns out to be more disgraceful heroes in the other worlds then soul will do the same thing as he will do to sir skyheart. Well then this has been gh152 the 2nd and I will see you all in a new era! Later.


End file.
